Vida além dos olhos
by Clio.M
Summary: Shun viaja para uma pequena cidade interiorana do Estado de Montana e lá ele conhece Hyoga, violinista e com problemas visuais. Shun terá que aprender que num romance não importa a visão e que tem sim vida além dos olhos. YAOI


Era final de outono.

_Estar de volta não deveria ser tão doloroso assim..._ Pensou enquanto olhava a esteira do aeroporto procurando a identificação única que fizera em sua mala.

Não imaginava que chegaria tão tarde. Suspirou alto e cansado, tirando do corpo a tensão que carregava consigo. A viagem fora longa e por uma falha no sistema da companhia aérea tivera que esperar na sala de embarque por mais de 3 horas, motivo pela qual se perguntava o por quê de sempre pegar o avião na hora de viajar.

Agora a brisa do final de tarde ficava mais gelada. Já não chovia mais com tanta frequência, entretanto o vento gelado fazia com que a sensação térmica fosse de uma temperatura abaixo de zero.

Nunca gostara do frio. A paisagem era desprovida de cor, era tão impessoal, tão feio. As pessoas ficavam mais doentes. Era a época em que mais trabalhava, devido ao fato das crianças ficarem doentes com muita facilidade. Já não ouvia com tanta frequência os risos e gritos das crianças nas ruas.

Mas, talvez não gostasse muito desses tempos, dessas épocas por trazer-lhe recordações que queria esquecer, mas que não conseguia. Soltou mais outro suspiro. Só queria poder voltar para casa e esquecer sua bagagem e o faria se nela não tivesse muitas roupas dos quais precisaria mais tarde.

"É nessas horas que encontramos as mais estranhas formas de identificação, não?" Alguém comentou ao seu lado, se divertindo das mais variadas marcas que as pessoas faziam em suas próprias malas. Seus olhos correndo rapidamente pela esteira a procura de uma em específico.

"É mais incrível ainda a capacidade que temos de comprar malas iguais. Apesar de sempre pensar, na hora em que está comprando-a, que ela é única e ninguém mais terá uma mala igual!" Replicou jovialmente, fingindo um olhar desolador tirando do homem ao seu lado uma sincera gargalha.

"Quanta ingenuidade da sua parte garoto." Esticou a mão puxando uma bagagem da esteira e ao ver que não era sua devolveu para onde estava inicialmente. "Pior que não temos culpa quanto à nossa falta de criatividade para escolher uma mala. As pessoas que as produzem são pouco criativas e no final quem acaba por desenvolver técnicas mais avançadas de reconhecimento da bagagem somos nós que temos que comprar _penduricalhos_ para tornar uma mala como qualquer outra em única."

O garoto riu do desabafo do outro. Até que não estava de todo o ruim o seu final de tarde.

"Pense pelo lado positivo, já que nada é perdido nesse mundo. Enquanto que para eles lhes falta criatividade, nós temos que aprofundar mais a nossa. As pessoas que têm preguiça de fazer algo mais elaborado, depois sofrem as consequências do pecado capital, já as pessoas que exercitam mais o lado criativo não sofrem tanto na hora de pegar a bagagem de volta e criar sempre é bom e divertido." Disse paciente, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança.

"Ahh menino. Já eu acho chato e irritante. Sou uma pessoa mais prática e queria que tudo também fosse. Não seria bem melhor implantarmos um chip de reconhecimento na nossa mala e assim não precisaríamos perder tempo com isso. Afinal, toda viagem é cansativa e o que mais queremos quando chegamos ao nosso destino é deitar e dormir como se deve."

"Não creio que isso demore a acontecer..."

"Espero que não." Avançou novamente o braço na esteira e pegou uma mala em específico. "Ahh... Eis aqui a danadinha. Até que eu achei rápido os meus pertences. O problema é quando você fica aqui esperando e esperando e descobre que alguém pegou sua mala. Espero que isso não ocorra com você." Desejou sinceramente ao garoto.

"Eu também."

"Então... Agora devo apenas te desejar boa sorte _ange_." Despediu-se do menino ao seu lado tentando se desviar das poucas pessoas que interrompiam seu caminho.

"Espere, senhor. Espere um pouco, por favor." O chamado urgente do jovem rapaz fizeram com que parasse e olhasse indagador para o interlocutor.

O moreno, que procurava com urgência sua identificação na mala, assim que a avistou pegou, com certa rapidez, a bagagem pesada e se dirigiu ao homem mais alto.

"Do... do que me chamou?" Perguntou confuso.

"_Ange_..." O menor sentiu uma batida em seu coração falhar. Estava atormentado demais. "Escuta _petit_, eu não o chamei de nenhum nome ofensivo. _Ange_ significa..."

"Eu sei o que significa!" Falou rápido e temeu que tivesse sido grosso demais com o estranho. "Quero dizer... Uma pessoa costumava me chamar desse jeito. Desculpe minha grosseria." _Como essa palavra ainda pode me afetar?_

"Escute..." Deu uma pausa esperando que o outro lhe dissesse o nome, enquanto cortava o caminho entre ele e o garoto com passos grande.

"Shun."

"Escute Shun. Não sei o que aconteceu com vocês. Não sei a história de vocês, mas pelo que eu pude perceber você ainda nutre sentimentos por essa pessoa." Viu o menor ficar na defensiva. "Os sentimentos que eu digo que nutre são quaisquer sentimentos. Seja ele de raiva, mágoa, tristeza, amizade, amor... Shun, o que eu quero dizer é que a não ser que ela tenha morrido, você deve ir atrás dela. Procurá-la e dizer o que sente e então só assim esse sentimento que o assombra vai te deixar em paz. As regras da vida são inexplicáveis, mas nunca imprestáveis."

"Shun!" O chamado fez com que o estranho sorrisse e se afastou do menino.

"Escute garoto, não espere a vida passar porque às vezes pode ser muito tarde. Só o fato de nutrir algum sentimento por ela significa que ela tem um mínimo de sentido na sua vida. Então corra atrás e decifre isso o que está sentindo." Com um aceno ele, mais uma vez, se despediu do menor. "Agora devo ir. Já estou atrasado há quase 30 anos."

"Boa sorte." Shun gritou e o outro, dirigindo lhe um sorriso, acenou positivamente.

_Como vou correr atrás da pessoa que me abandonou?_ Foi o primeiro pensamento que correu pela sua cabeça. _Talvez o desconhecido tenha razão. Ele se foi e eu simplesmente acatei. Não lutei por ele..._ Foi o segundo e quando seu amigo, que o chamara anteriormente, aproximou-se do virginiano, Shun o olhou e disse com determinação que iria para _Three Forks¹_.

"Que?" O amigo perguntou confuso estranhando a afirmação.

"Eu irei para _Three Forks_, Shi." Repetiu paciente e sorriu ao ser alvo do olhar inquisidor do amigo.

"Mas você acabou de chegar a _Helena²_."

"Por isso mesmo, meu amigo. Antes que eu volte a trabalhar quero resolver minhas coisas com Hyoga."

"Vocês não tinham resolvido isso antes de você viajar para _Warwick³_?"

"Não..." Olhou para baixo envergonhado e depois encarou o amigo. "Ele apenas saiu da minha casa e resolveu não voltar mais e eu não corri atrás dele, Shiryu. Foi quando ele me deixou que eu resolvi ir para _Warwick_. Agora quero solucionar o meu caso com ele, Shi. Quero esclarecer as coisas e também quero respostas para minhas perguntas."

"Não quer deixar isso para amanhã? Está cansado da viagem que fez e não será bom motorista. Arrumei sua casa para que quando chegasse pudesse dormir sem nenhuma preocupação." Shiryu sentenciou cansado.

"No momento o que mais quero é um banho e cama. Não achava que o voo seria terrivelmente cansativo. Vamos meu amigo. Vamos à minha casa e aproveite e fique por lá, já que sua aparência também não é das melhores." Shun convidou o moreno e este aceitou apenas com menear de cabeça.

o.o.o

Acordou incomodado com o raio de sol que batia diretamente em seu rosto. O intruso entrara pela fresta da cortina e com dificuldade de abrir os olhos colocou o travesseiro na cara e tentou voltar a dormir.

Apesar do sol o incomodar ele não ficava tão forte a fim de esquentar o dia e debaixo das cobertas estava tão quentinho que, se não fosse pela determinação em ver Hyoga, voltaria a dormir tranquilo e só acordaria mais tarde quando o estômago reclamasse por comida.

O nome de Hyoga em seu pensamento o deixou inquieto, lutando fortemente contra a preguiça se levantara da cama e fora fazer a higiene matinal.

A casa estava infetada por um aroma delicioso, que ele detectou ser café. Riu de si mesmo que costumava não gostar muito do líquido preto, porém a partir do momento em que precisou fazer residência o café tornou-se parte da sua vida. Agora era viciado.

"Bom dia..." Cumprimentou o moreno, preguiçosamente, que já estava com uma caneca na mão e o corpo encostado na pia.

"Bom dia Shun. Sente-se, vamos tomar café juntos." Ordenou enquanto pegava no armário uma outra caneca e servia o mais novo com o líquido preto.

"Lembre-me de uma coisa..." Pediu Shun achando graça da cordialidade do amigo.

"Hm..."

"Estamos na minha casa ou na sua?" Perguntou divertido para Shiryu que pouco se importou com a indagação.

"Estamos na sua casa..."

"Então por que está me servindo? Não deveria ser o contrário, chinês?" Shun se levantou, porém foi impedido pelas mãos fortes do amigo pedindo para que continuasse sentado.

"Não é problema nenhum para mim, Shun. Já estou acostumado com isso. Deve se lembrar que eu costumava dividir esse apartamento com você, até me mudar..."

"Verdade..." Soltou saudoso, voltando a atenção para o amigo assim que ouviu o pigarrear do outro.

"Ainda não acho que seja uma boa ideia você ir à _Three Forks_, Shun. Por que, de repente, essa ideia maluca? Achei que depois que voltasse de _Warwick_ daria continuidade a sua vida sem o Hyoga." Frisou o nome do ex-amante de Shun.

"Você não entende, não é Shi...?" As mãos envolviam a caneca que estava repousada sobre a mesa. Os olhos se perderam naquele líquido preto de sabor exótico. "Eu procuro por resposta Shi. Eu quero saber o por quê. Se estávamos tão felizes antes, então por que ele foi embora da minha vida e nunca mais voltou, Shiryu? Saiu como um covarde da minha casa..." O nó na garganta fizera com que sua voz tremesse.

"Porque ele não quer mais você, meu amigo." Shiryu respondeu como se a pergunta fosse dirigida à ele.

"Se é por causa disso, então quero ouvir da boca do próprio Hyoga. Seria mais doloroso, todavia seria mais real. Eu já não aguento ficar mais a base de suposições." Os olhos esmeraldinos se encheram de lágrimas e escorriam pela sua face.

"Nada do que eu te disser o fará mudar de ideia, não é mesmo?" O moreno se aproximou mais do menor e limpou sua face.

Shun mirou Shiryu profundamente. A proteção excessiva que o moreno demonstrava para si fazia com que se lembrasse de Ikki, mas, pensou, não poderia ser diferente já que seu irmão, Shiryu e ele foram criados praticamente juntos e o moreno era muito próximo de Phoenix, alcunha dada pelo próprio amigo, já que Ikki se mudara para uma cidade de mesmo nome.

"Nada..." Respondeu depois de um tempo, cortando o contato visual com o moreno.

Shiryu saiu de perto do menor e encostou seu corpo na pia de mármore, terminando seu café silenciosamente.

"Tome cuidado..." Disse depois de um tempo. Ainda era possível sentir a preocupação no tom do moreno.

"Tomarei." Shun prometeu.

o.o.o

O caminho até _Three Forks_ demoraria cerca de uma hora e meia, o suficiente para o sol já estar num ângulo que atrapalhasse sua visão. Dirigiu-se até o quarto, onde pegou um óculos e sol e apressadamente voltou para sala onde pegou as chaves do carro.

"Já vou Shi..." Alertou o moreno, abraçando-o por trás.

"Ok Shun. Desejo que vá com cuidado, mas também desejo que saiba que não tem meu apoio nessa empreitada, entretanto estarei te esperando de braços abertos independentemente do resultado." Falou carinhosamente e trouxe Shun para seu campo de visão. "Boa sorte pequeno anjo."

"Obrigado meu segundo irmão. E saiba que eu te amo incondicionalmente."

"Eu também..."

Quando Shiryu ouviu a porta bater de leve pegou o celular e digitou o número de Ikki.

o.o.o

No caminho para _Three Forks_ Shun imaginou todas as cenas de como encontraria Hyoga, mas nenhum se comparava com esta que tinha diante de si.

O loiro estava abraçado a um outro loiro e sorria.

Fez uma busca mental, forçando seu cérebro a detectar se reconhecia o loiro que estava abraçando Hyoga e ao final quase pôde visualizar a imagem em vermelho com a frase: Nada Encontrado.

O sentimento de ciúmes preencheu o seu corpo e por impulso se aproximou perigosamente dos dois.

"Hyoga...?"

"Shun...?" O loiro se afastou rapidamente do outro e se recompôs.

* * *

Notas Finais:

1) Three Forks: é uma cidade localizada no estado americano de Montana.  
2) Helena: é a capital do estado norte-americano de Montana.  
3) Warwick: é uma universidade localizada no Reino Unido. A segunda instituição que mais recebe inscrições para os cursos de pós-graduação.  
Para quem não sabe:  
Ange significa anjo em francês e petit significa pequeno, também em francês.  
Hm... Na verdade é a primeira vez que eu escrevo sobre os dois, então espero que esteja no agrado.  
Reviews são sempre bem vindos e isso também me ajuda a saber se estou agradando ou não vocês, pessoas.  
No mais, obrigada por lerem e comentarem e quem sabe até a próxima?  
Beijoss


End file.
